The Union Seven
by The Doctor Of Fanfiction
Summary: I Want to thank gunman and arsao tome and lastly Galantmon of the Hazard as well as any other fans of this fic for their guidance in this endeavor. As written before this is a Davis Motomiya Serena Tsukino romance fic.
1. Chapter 1

_Life is filled with a consistent series of events that begin the moment we are born and carry on until the day in which we die. For a certain individual by the name of Davis Motomiya, ninety-five percent of his fourteen year old life had been labeled meager less and pathetic, at least in his opinion._

_Davis is just your average fourteen year old high school freshman, well, if you can consider being part of a world-wide group of chosen individuals known as the Digidestined being average. Two years ago Davis and the Digidestined had prevented the earth from being encased in eternal darkness and corruption by defeating an all-powerful demonic digimon by the name of MaloMyotisMon. And even though a great deal of the victory was because of Davis, many of his so-called teammates failed to respect him._

_The only ones who showed him any true loyalty and friendship were Cody, Ken and Willace. He didn't even have a family that seemed to care about him. And as the old saying goes, things can always go from bad to worse, and they did, because shortly before Davis's freshman year of high began, Kari Kamiya, Davis's long time love interest, and TK Takaishi had started dating._

_That was all he could stand, so, after letting his real friends know, as well as his parents, asking them to give him permission to transfer schools so that he may go to Crossroads Senior High School. Davis then proceeded to move into his own apartment._

It was the worst day of her sixteen year old life; Who? Serena Tsukino.

Her one true love, her Prince whom she had shared a history of a thousand plus years with, her everything; Darien Shields, decided three things; 1) He didn't love her anymore, 2) He wanted to start dating Andrew's sister, and lastly, he officially decided to quit being Tuxedo Mask.

"Come on Serena, please cheer up. I mean there's a ton of great guys who'd be lucky to date you. I mean remember Alan? Sure, he was alien, and had a girlfriend, but, he was deemed the hottest guy in school, and not to mention he would have rather dated you than Ann." Lita says to Serena, trying to cheer her friend up right before class started.

"Alright class, we have anew student; his name is Davis Motomiya." the teacher said as a young man with wavy brown hair and dark eyes entered the room. "Would one of you mind volunteering to show him around?"

While every girl in the class was already swooning over him, one female in particular seemed transfixed on him.

"Who is he? Why do I get this feeling like we've met before?" Serena asks herself, somehow quickly volunteering to show him around.

Once they were out in the hallway, Serena realized how quiet he was, he just kept walking around, not saying anything. You couldn t cut the tension with a titanium-clad machete.

But, Serena wasn't about to give up on talking to him, because for reasons unknown to her, she felt she was destined to talk to him, if only for a few minutes.

She knew what he was famous for, but there was more to him than that.

"You're the leader of the Digidestined aren't you?" She asks.

"I was, but I quit." He replied, much to her surprise.

"What? Why?" She asked.

Though he didn t really feel like talking about it, Davis felt himself opening up and explaining the whole ordeal to her, and once he had finished, had tears in his eyes.

Her heart aching at the sight, Serena took him into her arms and held him tightly. At that moment she was taken back by how right this felt, like she had held him in her arms a million times before.

Her heart began to beat faster; "How can this be? Is there something that I'm not realizing?" Serena asked herself, wondering why she felt a million times more love and completion with Davis than she ever did with Darien. "It feels... Ever the same..." She says quietly to herself; and with that, both her and Davis experience a sensation they had not felt in a thousand years, as their minds were awakened to the horrible truth of what happened during the Silver Millennium.

"Serena! Run!" A young Kizarkian elite by the name of Davis Motomiya yelled to his only love, his beloved moon Princess Serena, before she could be captured by the evil Negaverse elite, Prince Darien of Earth, who stood over Davis with a sword stained with his own blood.

"No! Davis! I don't want to lose you! I love you!" She says weeping, as she watched in horror as Darien was steadily killing her beloved.

"Now, now, now, we can't have that, now can we?" Darien grinned. "That gives me a grand idea: I'll brainwash everyone alive, except you Davis. Make Serena love me, and you wish for death! She'll never love you again!" he said as he began invoking one of the darkest powers of the Negaverse. "DOOMSDAY SPELL! Make me a legend, make Davis exiled, and make Serena mine!" the dark elite exclaimed.

"Nooooo!" Davis exclaims as he watches Serena, his light and love, kiss Darien on the lips. "I've failed her..." Davis says weakly, as he collapses to the ground, closes his eyes, and dies of heartbreak.

Once the process was over, Serena realized she still had her arms wrapped around him. He looked deep into her eyes, tears filling his own as she kissed him deeply on the lips before saying, "I've missed you, my only love."

"And I you, beloved. I promise I will never fail you again." He replies.

"Don't make such a promise, because you never failed me to begin with. I'm just blessed that you are mine again." Serena says blushing, kissing him passionately again.

"Ahem!!! I know that Mr. Motomiya is new here, but that does not exempt the both of you from the public displays of affection policy in our school. Now if you would, please head to your next class." The vice-principal says to the pair, making them blush deep crimson.


	2. Chapter 2

It was only a few minutes after school and Davis and Serena were found kissing by the school gates.

"Wow. That was quick." Lita said, smiling as her blond friend was lip-locked against the new guy.

"Yeah." Raye said. "Certainly got over Darien quick, didn t she?"

"I m just glad Serena isn t sad anymore." Molly said.

The other Scouts just nodded in agreement at the new Scout. It was only recently that Molly was discovered to be the new scout: Sailor Kizarkia, who possessed the power of magnetism.

Davis had only regained a portion of his memory from the Silver Millennium, that he and Molly were actually brother and sister from those long ago days. But Davis decided to keep that to himself since he had only regained a portion of his former memories.

While the Scouts talked to Davis, trying to get his full story, and how he and Serena had hooked up so quickly, one of the Scout's, Raye, was feeling incredibly uneasy. She had been plagued with nightmares of her and the other Scouts being hunted down, and killed, by a Negaverse assassin.

What happened next only confirmed her fear.

"Click!"

Davis suddenly cocked his head to the side, a strange sensation urging him to leap to his feet and shove Raye out of the line of fire.

Unfortunately, Davis wasn't so lucky as the bullet flew past it s target and pierced his right shoulder.

"ARGH!" he shouted as he tumbled to the ground.

"DAVIS!" Serena shouted, racing to his side as blood oozed out of his shoulder.

His world slowed down as he turned his head towards the direction of the gunman, instantly knowing he was from the Negaverse. Furthermore, he was part of the sinister militia controlled by Queen Beryl, and led by Negaverse general, Darien Shields.

Also, despite being out of the initial Scouts/Negaverse war, Davis knew that with Beryl being dead, Darien was now serving a much more powerful evil. The reason being that it was a recreation of the Scout assassination 1,000 years ago. His world sped up again as Davis saw the man teleport away as Serena and the others raced over to him.

"My Love!" Serena shouted as Amy was trying to bandage the wound and use her computer to locate the bullet that had gone right through his shoulder.

"Davis! You Saved Me!" Raye said, hugging him as Serena continued to embrace him.

Davis tried to get up, but a strong and gentle hand eased him back down. "Easy there pal."

"Tom... Tomas...?" Davis says, noticing the dark skinned, platinum blonde.

"It's alright buddy. We're going to take you back to my place and get you fixed up" The former Negaverse captain, Tomas Williams, said to Davis, who slowly began to pass out.

The next morning, Davis awoke in what appeared to be a mansion as he lay on a large couch in the middle of a rather nice living room.  
Looking around the room, he noticed the walls were lined with photo's and awards. What caught his eye, was a picture of Tomas and "The Rock" from the WWE, from when they were tag team champions: alongside their tag team championship belts.

He turned his head to the side and noticed a girl with familiar blond pigtails resting against the side of his body.

"Serena?" Davis said softly as she looked up at him and smiled, eyes sparkling as she saw him.

"Oh... Dai-kun! You re alright! I was so worried!" Serena said, her eyes brimming with tears.

He held her tight and kissed her lips, before looking into her eyes and said, "I have a confession to make, my love... I..."

She kissed him deeply, interrupting him as she said, "I know... but, we're meant to be together. So, we'll face each challenge as it comes, how we are meant to be, as husband and wife."

The lump in his throat nearly robbed him of his voice as he smiled back at her. "You don t know how long I ve wanted to hear that." he said, gently caressing her cheek.

"It's about time you got up." Tomas said to them, interrupting the tender moment.  
Now one thing that could be said about Tomas, is that he really had only one weakness: his fiancee; Raye.

Her death 1,000 years prior, had been the cause of him becoming evil, along with the fact that his mother had been one of the most evil beings in the universe; Lady Midnight.

After a few hours, Tomas gathered the Scouts, and Davis, in the main living room and started to explain a few things.

"I think it's time I explained a few things... Davis, Serena?"

"Yes?" They both replied in unison from the couch.

"Whether the both of you are prepared or not, Crystal Tokyo is very close to rising." Tomas explained to the pair.

"But, I only remember a portion of the past..." Davis says, taking a sudden interest in his foot attire, while sadness washed over him.

"Well, for starters, tell me what you can remember, about The Union Seven." Tomas says.

Davis closed his eyes, feeling a sensation that he had never felt before. A million different emotions overpowered him. And as he felt these things, he felt as though he was the only being in existance.

"Dai-kun?" Serena says, worrying about Davis's sudden silence.

"I... remember... a great war, myself, fighting alongside six other men. They were like family." Davis said quietly.

"Now, I want you two to listen very closely. The reason I mentioned Crystal Tokyo rising, is that it had to do with you remembering about your shared past. You see, the both of you were not meant to escape that memory block, and the task that awaits the both of you will be a harsh one, but you must face it together." Tomas says. "That gunfire was aimed at Raye, well, let's just say it was a test, to test your loyalty." Tomas says.

"A test?" Davis asked.

"So... you know who was responsible?" Lita asked.

"Yes. And no." Tomas said.

"Huh?" Serena asked.

"What kind of answer is that? You either know or you don t!" Raye asked.

"I know who the shooter is, but I can t tell you right now."

"But that would mean..." Ami started to say.

"You had some part to play in it!" Lita accused.

Tomas couldn t hide the slightly guilty look upon his face.

"Accusing me all you want won t make what we have to do any less urgent. Everything will be explained, but for now, it s best you all return home and get some sleep."

After the Scout's and Davis went back home, Tomas made a phone call.

"Yeah, it s Tomas. You were right, he's ready. See you tomorrow." he said.

As hard as Davis tried he could not find rest that night; he couldn't help but feel fearful of the events that were to transpire.

"The Union Seven... Who Are They? And why do they sound so familiar?"

Davis continued to ponder over these things until what limited sleep he could acquire finally consumed him.

Morning finally came; and with it Davis and Serena's first step to fulfilling their destiny.

Promptly at Eleven AM, after everyone had arrived, there was a knock at Tomas's front door.

"Excuse me, everyone. Davis, Serena, can you come with me?" Tomas asked.

As Tomas, Davis and Serena, followed by the Scouts, approached the front door, the platinum blonde opened it to reveal seven young men standing outside.

"Davis, Serena, everyone, I present to you the four of the seven members of The Union Seven." Tomas said.

Davis was in shock as he stared at the group before him. "You're... the Union Seven?" he gasped.

"That is correct, Davis. Allow me to introduce myself." a tall man standing before him said. "I am Emperor Shonathon Laughlin."

"Emperor?" Lita asked.

"It is a title I once possessed nearly a thousand years ago." the man said. "I was responsible for your training as well as other matters."

"Though whether you would realize it or not; I am not a member of the seven, but mearly a trainer and observer"

"This is Rock Lee, master of virtually every known martial arts system ever conceived." Tomas said, introducing an athletic young man dressed in a green bodysuit, dark green jacket, black boots, short black hair, bushy eyebrows, dark eyes, and his hands were wrapped in bandages.

Rock bowed to the group as Tomas turned to the young man next to him.

"This is Sheldon Lee, our resident techno genius." he said, introducing a young man with a messy haircut, pale skin, green eyes, dressed in a loose fitting black jacket, blue jeans, sneakers, and a small tool belt around his waist.  
Sheldon gave a small wave of his hand as Tomas turned to the next young man.

"And Here we have Sokka of the Northern water tribe, Master of just about every known form of sword-fighting on the face of god's green earth, and satan's red hell. Lady's know this much despite him being a flirt, he is very much taken by Ty Lee of the fire nation, and boy is she fieresome when it comes to protecting her man. Along with swordmastery, he is the master and inventor of fusion bending." Tomas explains, making Sokka blush at the mention of Ty Lee.

"Fusion-bending? What's that?" Ami Asks.

"Well, It's kinda difficult to explain, I'm sure you are aware of how there are four major elements, right? Well, fusion-bending is the art of combining one ore more of the elements for offensive or defensive purposes, for example combining air and water together to create an ice shield or blade." Sokka replies.

Then with that Tomas continued introductions;

"This is Frederick Issak Showenhower; or Freakshow for short. Our residential expert in the supernatural." Tomas says introducing a pale complected young man about in his mid to upper twenties, wearing a derby hat, a jet-black trench coat, as well as jet black jeans, on his right wrist he had a gold gauntlet with three glowing gems embedded within it.

Lastly the two remaining members of This Legendary unfortunatly will not be ariving until this evening. They are as follows, a fourth-wall breaker by the name of Mikey Simon; as well as the duel monsters prodigy Mokuba Kaiba.

With this large piece of information, a portion of Davis's memory returned to him.

One-thousand years prior to that day, Dai Motomiya, and Serena, were lying in each others arms staring at the sunset.

"Mother says many will die in this war, I really wish you would reconsider." Serena says to her beloved, trying not to cry.

"Serena, Dearest love, you know that I cannot let go of the chance for my team to possibly end this war." Dai replies.

"Just promise me this much; you'll return to me..."

"I give you my word."

While the two groups got acquainted with each other, Davis and Serena were sitting on a love seat in the corner. Serena was comforting Davis over what he had just learned. He remembered being trained in taijutsu, sword fighting, spacial manipulation, meditation, and various other tactics to fend off the coming threat from the Negaverse.

Most nights, after dinner, all Davis would have the strength to do was fall asleep in Serena's arms.  
She knew without a shadow of a doubt, that Davis is the only man for her.

She would also notice how quiet Shonathon often was. How he hardly every said a word even back when he was training Davis during the Silver Millennium. Now it seemed he was no different. So, being the optimist she has always been, Serena attempted once to make conversation with him as he approached a sleeping Davis to check on him.

"How is he?" Shonathon asked.

"He s fine. He s just had a lot of things to take in." she said.

"I m sure." he said, before turning to go.

"What are you thinking about?" Serena asked as he turned to leave.

"Too many things, really." he responded. "The trials that are ahead of you... will be hard on both of you. I should tell you that in one month's time, Davis will prove to Molly, to everyone, why he is the child of miracles."

"W-what do you mean?" Serena asked.

"You'll see." he said with a cryptic smile.

But as the old saying goes, "The Calm Before The Storm", it was that very night that the Sailor Scouts, The Union Seven, and particularly Davis and Serena, would be visited by an old threat.

"Guys! There's been an explosion downtown!" Ami said, rushing into the room.

Davis, feeling a sensation he had not felt in a millennium, grabbed his jacket and magna-blaster, and rushes with the others downtown. 


	3. Chapter 3

Utilizing various methods of travel; the two teams arrived at the city where a small horde of demonic-like creatures were causing all manner of chaos.

"We ll deal with this." Sailor Mars said as Freakshow used the reality gauntlet to open a dimmensional gateway underneath the feet of a horde of demonic enemies.

"Serena, Davis, stay here!" Tomas stated, gripping his guns as he followed his friends into battle.

The pair watched as their teammates battled the gaggle of monsters, only to meet with the most unpleasant of surprises.

"It can't be..." Sailor Moon gasped.

"Hello Davis, Serena..." the voice said.

Through gritted teeth, all Davis could say is, "Darien!"

As the two eternal enemies stared hard at each other, Davis decided to start things off with a good, old-fashioned verbal assault.

"You know, for the full potential of the Nega-force that you used to brainwash everyone, it was pretty damn pathetic." Davis laughed.  
Darien, of course, was determined, regardless of the end result, to destroy Davis.

"Regardless, you did die of a broken heart, didn t you?" Darien laughed.

"A thousand years of lies and deceit didn t win you anything in the end." Davis said. "You didn t even stay around to make sure the spell kept working. So I guess you have commitment issues as well as power problems."

"As much fun as this verbal sparring is, it s time for you to die. And, when you're out of the picture once and for all, Lord Bane will eliminate heaven and hell, and the dead shall walk the earth!" Darien grinned as he drew his sword.

Gripping his sword tightly, the dark general of the Negaverse was prepared to finally strike down his arch-nemesis once and for all. However, Davis had much bigger plans for how the fight would go. His magna-blaster gripped tightly in his fist, he threw it out quickly as Darien attacked.

"PREPARE TO DIE DAVIS!" Darien declared as he rushed towards Davis with killing intent in his eyes.

"NOT NOW! OR EVER AGAIN!" Davis shouted as he latched his magna-blaster on his wrist and entered the three digit passcode that only dimension rift elites with no ill intent in their hearts were priviliged to know: 7,6,9; deflecting the swords attack with a massive barrier of golden energy.

The barrier blasted Darien back as it surrounded Davis like a cocoon. Within seconds the barrier exploded open and revealed Davis in a new outfit. He was dressed in a bright red bodysuit that was underneath silver armor plating on his legs, arms, wrists, shoulders, chest, a silver headdress over his brow, a silver belt around his waist, and special studded gloves over his hands. On his hip was a small cylinder made of a strange silver-like metal.

Davis grabbed the small cylinder from his waist and gripped it tightly, as it transformed into a full-length samurai-like sword.

"What? How?" Darien gasped.

"Let me show you!" Davis shouted as he leapt at Darien, slamming his blade against Darien's sword.

Serena clutched her chest tightly as she watched the pair battle with a ferocity that was akin to a car crash. You just couldn t tear your eyes away.

"Omega's Wrath!" Davis shouted as he let loose a powerful long-ways slash that blasted through Darien s defenses, slammed into his chest, blasted off his armor, and hurled him across the street.

"How...How Could You Have Improved So... FUCKING... MUCH?" Darien groaned in both anger and frustration as he struggled to stand.  
"Now to finish this..." Davis said, prepared to eliminate Darien once and for all.

His sword raised, his muscles primed, Davis was about to destroy Darien, until a shadow-like haze covered the dark general and teleported him away. Before he vanished completely, they heard him utter a final sentence.

"This is not over, not by a long-shot. Til then, enjoy your time left to live!"

Once Darien had vanished, Serena rushed over to Davis and held her beloved tightly in her arms, kissing him deeply.

"You were magnificent, Dai-Kun!" Serena cried out.

"Not bad kid, not bad at all." Tomas said as he approached Davis, the others gathering around them like a flock of curious paparazzi.

Davis then looks grimly at his friends; "Unfortunately, he was right. This isn t over. Even if I do manage to kill him, there will be others. But I promise you all this much: together as a team, we will win!" he said confidently as Serena kissed him on the cheek once again. 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Well took me long enough to update didn't it for those of you reading this who have already read chapter 2 and 3, you may want to re-read them, I have modified who is really in the union seven a bit. anyways, sorry about the late update and enjoy the fic.

After a small victory celebration ( Once the remaining two members had arrived ;of course), Davis Was called down onto Tomas's balcony by Shonathon.

"Yes; Shonathon-Sensei?"

"There are some things I need to fill you in on in the coming weeks. Have you recovered enough of your memory to perform a Resurrection point revival?"

"Barely. Why do you ask?"

"Because. An Old ally of the moon kingdom died five years ago this Friday night; and if you can pull this off and resurrect him successfully; you may have just what it take to perform a true miracle..."

"Are you doubting my potential?" Davis asks in annoyance.

"No, certainly not, I just need to see how prepared you are. For the threat that comes this way, does not live by rules, codes, or methods. They simply do whatever enters their mind without logic or consequence. Even the Deity's of the Inter-Dimensional Rift have yet to come up with a fool-proof plan of action to stop them."

"The how do I stop them, if not a Diety?"

"Now who is doubting your potential? Davis, as long as there is life in your body, breath in your lungs, and faith in your heart... you can accomplish this task."

With his sensei's words, he felt encouragement that his father should've been giving him, but never did, and these words of kind inspiration were coming from a man he had only known a short time.

"Alright, who, when and where does this Resurrection need to take place..."

A few days later at an all too familiar park...

"Oh come on Serena!, you know I hate this darn place..." Molly says sadly remembering the horrible event that transpired five years ago, which made being at this park all the worse.

"Dai-Kun, said by the end of this night you would have a different opinion of this place." Serena says, to her friend; trying to hide the worry that what Davis was planning could not be accomplished, but he hadn't lost faith yet, so the least she could do is have faith in him.

"Glad to see you two could make it." Davis says noticing his fiance' and her best friend.

'Well, Here goes. Time to tear the door to the afterlife a new one' Davis thought as he concentrated a massive amount of energy into his right hand, and then slamming his right palm to the ground sending a large shock-wave straight up.

Once the smoke cleared, a familiar young man of about twenty-eight years of age was lying there; unconscious, but very much alive.

Molly took one look at who it was and just before fainting from happiness, all she could do was mutter his name; "Ne..fly...te"

When Molly came to, she noticed she was at Tomas's house, Davis walked into the room smiling, and said, "Good to see you're awake. You've been out for a while."

She started to tear up, thinking what had transpired was a dream and nothing more, but decided to ask him anyhow.

"Davis?"

"Hmmm?"

"I had a really weird dream, that I'm hoping for the life of me that it was more than just a dream..."

"Do you want the truth, or what you want to hear?" Davis asks.

She starts crying deeper, at what she feared...

Because the truth of this matter is what you want to hear is the truth." Davis says smiling sincerely.

Molly Gasps in shock, then asks where Neflyte is.

"Resting, which is probably best. Despite you fainting, some pleasant rest would probably do you some good as well."

"I suppose you're right." She walks over and hugs her friend, heads to bed and has the best sleep she has had in nearly five years.

Meanwhile in a dimension so evil and corrupt, it makes Adolf Hitler's mindset seem like a Disney cartoon, of course that's not saying much.

"DARIEN! GET YOUR WORTHLESS ASS IN HERE, NOW!" Declares a force so evil that beings like wiseman, and metallia look like the teletubbies.

"Y-Yes? My liege?"

"Why, don't you tell me what in the hell i'm thinking right now, hmmm?" The Evil force only known as Bane says, to Darien eerily calm.

"Now, now, now, Lord Bane, sweety, he who is the sexiest of all male sex demons, why don't you do him one last favor?"  
The recently resurrected Neo-Queen Beryl says with a seductive tone that would cause both men and woman to go through a level F5 multiple orgasm.

"And what pray-tell would that be?" Bane asks her, calming down and bit.

"Pardon his destruction and send me to earth to take out that worthless Moon-Bitch."

"Very well; Take this to heart, you better not; I repeat, BETTER NOT fail me."

"Yes, your lordship"

To Be Continued...


End file.
